


Lucky

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Teasing, i wrote this bc I missed Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma isn’t romantic because she doesn’t know how to react to any sort of kindness, teasing is clearly the only coping mechanism.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for u Paul I love dad Hidgens content but I am a paulkins fan @ heart  
& also I’m relentless tonight might throw out a chapter of Quarantine today or tomorrow

Paul stood in the archway to the living room with a wide grin on his face.   
Emma was spread out across the couch, her wet hair tied up in a bun and wearing half an attempt at pyjamas after her shower. She had her biology textbook in her lap and was tapping out a small rhythm with her fingertips.   
Instead of turning around to face him she tilted her head back, looking at him upside down. “What’re the bedroom eyes for, Matthews?”   
“I’m not- that’s not what-“ he stammered, quickly trying to come up with an answer before Emma had another chance to tease him. “I was just looking at you just now and I was like wow, that’s my girlfriend. Who belongs to me, who’s mine, you know?” He paced across the floor towards her spot on the couch.  
She slapped her textbook shut and swung her legs to the side to make room for Paul.   
She made a vomiting face, screwing up her nose with mock-disgust. “Ew, cut it out with the romance. I preferred the bedroom eyes theory,” she teased, leaning in for a quick kiss.  
“Let me be sappy for a moment, I was just about to say that I can’t believe you love me back but apparently not I guess,” he put on a look of fake hurt.   
“Yeah, Sorry. Breaking up with you for Melissa,” she picked up her textbook again to seem disinterested but her eyes kept flicking up to check his reaction. “She’s just way hotter.”   
“Wow, that bitch.” Paul pounded his fist on the side of the couch before laughing.   
“I wouldn’t really leave you for Melissa,” Emma jumped to apologise, “just so you know. I love you back. Okay?”   
Paul shrugged and shut his eyes, crossing his arms.   
“Okay?” Emma repeated, sounding more desperate. “Paul, say it back!” She punched his arm.   
He snorted, taking her hand in his. “Yes, I love you babe.”   
“Cool. I wouldn’t leave you for Melissa but I mean, Ted,” her eyes rolled to the side in thought. “If he shaved that moustache maybe.”   
He playfully whacked her legs that were spread out over his lap. “Don’t joke about that! You can joke about Melissa but not Ted. If he finds out his head’ll be too big to fit through the door. His ego is already ten times his IQ. He doesn’t need another boost.”   
Emma stuck out her tongue and chuckled, she was only stirring him up.   
He ran one hand down her bare leg. “D’you get bored of getting dressed?” He asked.   
“Too hot for pyjama pants.”   
“But not hot enough to not steal my sweaters? Alright Perkins.”   
Emma rolled her eyes before giving him a toothed grin. “Stop making fun of me. Talk about how lucky you are to have me again.”  
“You’re just as bad as Ted.” He pushed her legs aside to stand up and walk away.   
“What! No!” Emma scrambled to her feet, he could hear the padding of her bare feet across the wood floor, hurrying to keep up with him. “Paul!”   
He snickered, reaching out and grabbing her around the shoulders in a hug. “You know I love you. Do I even need to say it?”   
Emma gave him an incredulous look. “Of course?! At least like four times a day minimum. Otherwise I am breaking up with you for Melissa. She’s always telling me how great my makeup looks and how nice my outfits are so you’ve got competition, Paul.” She crossed her arms with a warning growl.   
“Well how many times have I told you today?”   
Emma counted it out on her fingers. “Four times.”   
“Guess I don’t have to say it anymore then,” he grinned, looking away purposely, knowing she wanted his attention.   
“Aw no Paul! Say it!” She shoved him in the side.   
He chuckled, resigning. “Fine, I love you Emma,” he kissed her forehead.   
“There we go. You’ve met your quota.”   
“I love you, Em.”  
She raised one eyebrow. “No, it’s okay I heard you. I love you too.”   
“I love you Emma!” He repeated again, watching her face twist into shock. “I love you!”   
Emma clamped her hands over her ears. “No! That’s too much! You’re being romantic again! Cut it out!” Her face was red with frustration and embarrassment. She tore herself from Paul’s grip and marched on ahead to the bedroom on her own. “I can’t hear you! Stop talking!”   
“I love you, Emma!”   
“Stop!”   
“I love you!” He caught up to her by the bed, wrapping his hands around her shoulder and pulling her down onto the sheets with him. “Love you.”   
“Yeah, I heard you the first dozen times,” she grimaced, hugging him back.   
“Fine, I’ll stop then. I’m all out.”   
Emma eyed him once, her face growing redder. “Can you say it just once more?”   
Paul chuckled, giving her a quick kiss. “I love you, Emma.”


End file.
